Across the Universe
by Firedance Productions
Summary: Four friends on the way home from a con.Until a car crash leaves them on the brink of death.When they escape their metal prison,they find...Konoha?How do they get home or survive in this winter?Can they make it?Will they?
1. Argue

"Nuh-uh! What I've Done was totally the best!" A girl with medium brown hair in a braid and a long bangs called.

"No freakin' way, Riraito was waaaaaaay better!" A girl with scruffier bangs of a violet colour that looked more black then purple and a green-tinged black, hip-length back said.

"Stop arguing! We all know which is the best." A boy with his hair spikey short hair dyed silver butted in between the girls' squabble.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Haruka Kanata!" The boy said.

"Shaddup, you three! God, I'm trying to drive here!" A second boy with blonde hair that was spiked up like a duck-butt in the back, huffed at the other three.

Takeshi, Damon, Miyuki, and Fia were driving home from a con. Their names were, of course, just nicknames. But they introduced themselves as such. Currently, all four were arguing over which song that was played, and lip sung, was the best. While Takeshi gripped the steering wheel tighter, he was the only one to completely notice how icy the road was. Miyuki, sitting in the passenger seat, was turned around and talking to the others in the back.

"AW C'MON, HARUKA KANATA TOTALLY ROCKED!" Damon shouted, then promptly smacked lightly in the head by Miyuki.

"Riraito."

"Haruka Kanata."

"Riraito."

"Haruka….Kanata!"

"Ri…..raito!"

"Haruka Kanata!"

"Riraito!"

"Haru-"

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi shouted his patience with the never ending fight not with-standing.

Miyuki glared at him and turned music on. Riraito began blaring. "Oh for the love of-"Takeshi snarled and switched it to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone in the car shut up immediately. They then started another argument, quieter thought, about the book. Takeshi whipped around to lecture them about the book to try and settle the argument. His hand held the steering wheel loosely. They continued to disagree about something and Miyuki joined in with enthusiasm.

After about ten minutes of sitting weird, Miyuki turned back to sit normally in her seat. She stretched and rubbed her legs, when suddenly........


	2. The Crash

"**TAKESHI!"** She screamed, lunging for the wheel.

A pair of headlights was rushing at them. Fia screamed as Takeshi spun the wheel. Damon clung to his seatbelt, too scared to say anything.

The car turned but not fast enough.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** The same unbroken note as the semi-truck hit their tiny car.

Their car went under, everyone inside shrieking bloody-murder as the metal crushed around them. The truck flipped over and fell over a cliff side.

Takeshi and Miyuki threw themselves in the back. "Hold on to each other and do not let go!" Damon suddenly shouted and they grabbed each other's hands or arms.

Their car detached from the truck and was launched into the air. Their metal cage smashed into trees and rocks as it rolled and bounced.

_Miyuki's POV_

I was screaming like I had never screamed before. The only thing that existed in the crushing world was the hands and arms I clung to, and clung to me. Bending metal sounded from the car frame as it hit repeatedly. I was being pushed closer to whoever was closest to me. I felt the car rolling, then it bounced and I felt my head slice across a jagged piece of metal. I went limp, blacking out as warm blood poured from my head.

_Takeshi's POV_

I knew I was holding Miyuki and Damon. Fia was across from me. All of us were screaming. I felt hot tears stream down my face as sharp metal smashed against me, slicing my skin. The car was slowing being crushed. Stopping my unending scream, I opened my eyes when Miyuki's hand went limp in mine. "Shit!" I shouted, breaking the note.

I couldn't make out anything through the darkness. Another voice had dropped from our chorus. "Miyuki!" Both Fia and Damon shouted.

I chanced a look out of the car, and we were rolling downhill. A loud _clunk_ and a cry of pain through the screaming told me that Damon had broken something. A liquid splashed my face. It was thick and warm. Blood. I felt my head smack something and I lost consciousness.

_Damon's POV_

My leg had been crushed by the continually crushing metal of our car. It was wrapped in smashing steel. I yanked it out of the snapping metal teeth, howling in pain, it was too much for me, and I went limp. No matter how hard I tried to stay awake, I couldn't.

_Fia's POV_

I was only getting bruises, until something smashed into my ribs. All of us had stopped screaming. Blood was splattering everywhere. All four of our blood mixing together. "Damon, Takeshi, Miyuki?" Tears filled my eyes as I felt myself being pressed against someone.

There was a final thud, and something in my back crackled. Or maybe my ribs were being crushed form the impact. Something struck my eye and blood squirted out as I screamed. I released the hands I was gripped, we'd finally stopped.


	3. Lantern Light

Fia was the only one conscious. One hand wrapped around her ribcage, she searched the wreckage of their car for something as a light. Groaning, Fia fumbled through what used to be the glove compartment. She felt around, and found a lantern. It was small, but effective. But when she flicked on the light, the image would haunt her forever. Miyuki's legs were both sliced open at the thighs. Her head was also open, a gaping wound poured blood as she hung over the padding of what used to be the passenger seat. She looked to Takeshi.

He had minor scratches, but his left arm was at a very weird angle. He was stirring. His eyes blinked open and looked at her through a sheet of pain. She looked to Damon, his leg was torn up, but other than that he just had some bruises and scratches. He could probably walk. Fia looked at herself. She wasn't hurt too bad. Other than her ribs and maybe her back, she was fine. Miyuki was probably the worst of them all. Damon even came around. "Good….to have ya….back." Fia said, coughing.

Fia was panting with the weight of what just happened. Damon scrambled into a sitting position. "Fia, are you alright?" He gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Miyuki's worse." She said, even though she moaned in pain.

"Your eye..." Damon said. reaching forward as Fia held a hand to it, moaning.

"Holy shit!" Takeshi swore as he pulled himself out from under some springs and various plastics.

Damon moved as best he could and gently slid Miyuki from the foam and into a laying position. "Now what? That lantern can't last us forever. We won't last forever in here either!" Takeshi said, grabbing the thin blanket from what used to be the back of the car.

He and Damon began tearing it apart, creating make-shift bandages. They patched up Miyuki first, to stem her bleeding. She lay as flat as they could get her. Then Fia moved forward to help. She wrapped Takeshi's wrist, carefully moving it back into place while he screamed in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She wailed as he grunted and panted with pain.

"It-It's not your fault." He huffed as she wrapped it as thick and stiff as she could.

Damon also screamed, but not as much as Takeshi. Both Fia and Takeshi wrapped his leg up. Then Damon reached forward and took a few strips of the blanket to wrap her eye in. He wrapped it around her head a few times then tied it, snuggly. "That not gonna slip?" He asked.

She shook her head. Fia turned away and began scrabbling at the walls around them. She was attempting to find a hole to widen and get them out. "Fia, what are you doing?" Damon asked as he shifted closer to her.

"We need to get out of here! If we don't, then no one will find us!" She grunted.

Her ribs were probably bruised badly but she was determined to get them out safely. She finally found the place where a side door had been. She began pushing as hard as she could. "Rrrg! C'mon! Mooove!" She groaned, clenching her teeth.

Damon moved forward, planted his feet as best he could, and began pushed too. Takeshi fit himself in where he could, and threw his shoulder at it.

Hard.

It hit and the door gave slightly. "Let's all do that!" Fia suggested.

Takeshi rubbed his shoulder a little. Then all three pulled back. "On the count of three, one…..two….three!" Takeshi said.

They all hurled themselves forward. The door broke loose and they all fell into…

_Snow?_


	4. Travel

Snow was falling gently on all of them. Fia blinked from her position. A small smile crept to her lips at the peacefulness. This happiness was short-lived when she cried out in pain. Her ribs hurt so badly. But after a moment, the snow numbed it. Panting, she got up off the door and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

Suddenly, behind them, there was a rasping noise and Miyuki blinked open her eyes. "Mii!" Damon said and hauled himself up and back into the wreckage.

"Snow…."She whispered, moving her head to the white outside.

Her eyes were slightly glazed over. Blood slipped from her parted lips and flowed down the side of her cheek. Damon and Fia ran over and carefully pulled Miyuki from the car and into the snow. She gasped only a little when they lifted her legs. They placed her in the snow until her breathing evened out, the snow cooling her wounds. "We…need to find…..people…" She whispered.

"Not yet," Damon answered.

They simply sat in the snow. Sometimes moving around. They soon lifted Miyuki back into the car. "You know, this car's still warm, even though the heater's not on." Takeshi commented.

Fia's eyelid drooped and closed, and then she was abruptly awakened by Damon. "Stay awake!" He said.

"I have…..an…..idea….." Miyuki rasped, her eyes were closed already.

"What?" The other three chorused.

"Leave….me…find some…one….." She said.

The three exchanged terrified looks. "No," Takeshi answered solidly.

"We'll take you with us."Damon said.

Fia nodded along with. "Hm," Miyuki sighed then her whole body seized up in pain. "Uuuunnnggghh!"

While she was tensed with pain, the three carefully as they could pull her out into the snow. Once she relaxed, they'd made a decision. "We're all going, Damon can you and Takeshi carry Miyuki? I'll go through in front to see where we're going with the lantern." Fia said, pulling the lantern from the car.

Damon and Takeshi pulled Miyuki's arms over their shoulders. She was actually small for her age so they could easily lift her up. "….."

"Shhh!" Damon told Miyuki.

She began to sing brokenly. "Shut up, Mii!" Damon hissed as they moved through the snow, following Fia's small light.

The blood ran down her chin instead of her cheek since she was now upright. "_Why…. are you d-….doing this…..for me?_" She asked them.

"We're your friends." Takeshi sufficed from a rather awkward silence after the question.

Damon nodded and Fia agreed from farther up. "_Heh,_" She smirked then went completely limp as a ragdoll.

They moved as fast as they could, Fia scouting ahead. They soon were stopped by a shout, "Oi, stop! There's a steep hill! More like a cliff!"

They stood at the top of a large hill, many stories high and completely iced over. "What now?" Damon asked, looked around.

"Look down, stupid!" Takeshi said.

He did, and found lights. Many lights, too many to count, like those shooting stars that fell from the sky. But the signs of civilization none-the-less! "Woohoo!" Damon shouted, punching a fist into the air.

"Don't woohoo yet! How're we supposed to get down there?" Takeshi pointed out.

Fia came up with a solution soon after. "We slide down, o' course!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, come again?" Takeshi said.

"ICE…..STEEP HILL! _Must_ I spell it out and draw you a picture?" Fia screeched, and then sat down and pushed herself off down off the snow bank they stood one.

"What the fu-"Damon shouted.

Takeshi was already pulled Miyuki onto the slide. "Hey Fia! Catch!" He shouted and slipped Miyuki's limp body down the slope.

Fia, who had shot into a snow drift, stood up fast in time to cushion Miyuki's slide. She quickly pulled her body out of the way as Damon and Takeshi flew past, rocketing into the snow with a crunching sound of packing snow. They scrambled up out of the snow, thankfully they'd long since gotten used to the cold.

They pulled Miyuki back over their shoulders and moved on, the lights suddenly much larger and brighter. Staggering from exhaustion now, the lantern forgotten at the top of the slide, the four moved forward.

They soon came to gigantic wooden gates. "Hmmm?" Fia said, jogging a bit ahead in her weary state.

A small outpost stood close to the edges of the closed doors. They staggered up, Fia leaning against the wood for support. "Eh?" A new voice said.

"Who's there, declare yourselves!" A sharper voice said.

There was a loud thud as Damon's and Takeshi's arms failed them, dropping Miyuki. Her already torn scalp smacked the wooden outpost. "_Shit!_" Takeshi muttered, swaying on the spot.

Two people leapt from the outpost and into the snow, finding four teenagers in weird clothing, coated from head to toe in blood, and looking like they crawled through a swamp. "Who're you?" A man asked.

"I'm…Fia…" Fia said, dropped onto the ground and leaning back against the wood.

"Damon…" Damon panted.

"Takeshi….that's Mi…..yuki….." Takeshi said before dropping face-first onto the ground.

"Hey!" The second guard yelped, running forward and crouching by Takeshi.

"Call some more shinobi and open the gates! We gotta get them inside! Call the-" The second guard said urgently.

The words were lost to the ears of the four teens. The first guard was gone in the blink of an eye, and back in a few more minutes. More guards were there. Two ran to Miyuki, one ran to Damon, and the other ran to Fia. A woman with blonde hair in pigtails stood off to the side. Fia watched through glazed eyes as she knelt by Damon, placing her hands on his leg. Her hands began to glow with an odd light. "_Hmmm…_" Fia murmured.

Fia looked up at the person in front of her to see a shock of pink. _Unusual._ She thought, then a searing pain ripped through her chest and midriff caught her breath in her throat and she gagged.Top of Form

Both arms wrapped around her ribs, struggling to breath. Her muscles seized up in pain. The person in front of her put their hands on her ribs, she saw a weird light, and felt her ribs beginning to heal. The pain began to disappear. At least, most of it. She fell into darkness, the only thing she could see was that shade of pink.

Damon lay in a fit of dizzy fear and pain. He could see feet moving towards where he lay on his side. He felt a hand on his shoulder and hoped to God that it wasn't Death, coming to take his soul or some shit like that. He felt warmth on his leg and his peripheral caught a light. It wasn't like that little tunnel, it was different. A sort of smoky light. Bottom of Form"Sleep." A gentle voice said.

Damon gladly obliged and closed his eyes.

Takeshi made a hissing noise. He'd landed on his bad wrist and sending tsunamis of agony up his entire arm. But, the exhaustion wouldn't let him roll off it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it carefully pushed him onto his back. Takeshi gasped as the pressure was taken off his wrist. After the pain was down to a dull throb, he opened his eyes to blearily see figures standing over him. His ears weren't working right, so Takeshi could only hear fragments of what they were saying. "Ice…..b-…..gates….j-….na-….."

It was like watching a TV with terrible signal.

Someone took hold of his injured wrist. His eyes flew around, trying to focus on who was holding his arm. He saw a bright shock of white-blonde hair and blue eyes. Scratch that. Blue EYE, he could only see one. The other was covered in the light hair. It was shining like a beacon in the darkness closing over his eyes. Then it all faded and disappeared.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

A small outpost stood


End file.
